Aprendiendo a ser espontáneo
by C.R. Carlyle
Summary: Alguna vez has querido ser espontáneo, divertido y enamorarte a la vez?, aprende con Serena y Darien. Otro oneshot, espero lo disfruten.


Pero que trabajadora soy, verdad?, jaja, sigo con mi tesis, mi fic "Sailor Moon Dreams", y este es mi segundo one-shot, jajaja, ojalá les guste, y también aprovecho la oportunidad de agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron un hermoso review en mi primer one-shot "Un retrato contigo": Saly-Luna, SerenaChibaTsukino, Isabel, Maritza, Bunny CK, Alice, Natalia Kido, serena tsukino chiba, marinlucero chiba, lady, Haruko Sakuragi, Maskrena y mi querida presidenta de campaña Usako Suyi, muchas gracias a todos!!!

Y mi querido, amado, lindo, sexy, inteligente, guapo y fabuloso Darien me ha inspirado nuevamente y aquí les dejo otro one-shot para ustedes.

Y aquí también les dejo una hermosa canción que va con el fic:

_Way back into love (Hugh Grant and Haley Bennett)  
_

Y para ustedes…………………..

**Aprendiendo a ser espontáneo**

**por Celia Chiba**

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed_

Espontáneo……….llevaba toda la mañana pensando en esa palabra………¿porqué?... pues es ahí por donde debo empezar……..

----------------------------------------------------

Amor!, estás listo?!

Sí!!!

----------------------------------------------------

Acababa de terminar de dar clases a un grupo de primer año de universidad, era un tema un poco complicado, "Electromagnetismo", quién rayos entiende eso?...pues "yo" seguramente pues me habían asignado dar esa materia. Si es complicada y por más que explicaba no entendían el concepto………en eso una alumna me dijo…….

Profesor, porqué no intenta ser más espontáneo?

Espontáneo? –contesté dudoso

Sí, cómo cuando le dice a alguien que le gusta sin pensarlo, en cualquier momento, a lo mejor si nos explicará con ejemplos donde podamos aplicar ese concepto de manera espontánea entenderíamos mejor

Ehh, bueno, trataré de hacerlo, gracias por la sugerencia

Espontáneo…….es que acaso no soy espontáneo!!!!, bueno, está bien…..que lleve unos cuantos meses, ok, ok, que lleve muchos meses enamorado de la misma chica y que no tenga el valor de decírselo eso no significa que no sea espontáneo, o sí?

Y ahí iba yo, caminando hacia el lugar que suelo frecuentar muy seguido y no sólo para platicar con mi mejor amigo, Andrew, sino para ver a esa personita que hacía que mi corazón latiera a la velocidad del sonido………..me detuve………..ahí estaba, parada frente al la abrazo y le digo

Hola cabeza de chorlito!!!

Otra vez tú!!!, te he dicho un millón de veces que mi nombre es Serena!!!

Perdón Sere…cabeza de chorlito –me reí

Bueno, de lo que pensé sólo pude decirle su sobrenombre, no pude abrazarla aunque sí corrí……..

Sabes qué?, tú nunca serás agradable –me dijo muy enojada

_I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on_

Y dejándome sumido en mis pensamientos, entró al arcade. Después de unos segundos reaccioné y entré también al arcade. La ví muy emocionada jugando en una máquina y algo me sacó nuevamente de mis pensamientos

Hola Darien, cómo estás?

Hola Andrew, pues estoy….

Enamorado por lo que veo, jaja

Sí –suspiré y después de un momento

_I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever needem again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind_

Qué?!!!!...no!!!...lo que pasa es que……….

Ayy amigo, ya deja de disimular, definitivamente te traen loco –riendo abiertamente

No es eso Andrew –le dije

Entonces?

Bueno, es que…….Andrew, alguna vez has sido espontáneo?

Yo?, bueno tengo que admitirlo, cuando le pedí a Wanda que fuera mi novia fue muy espontáneo

Ah –dije suspirando

Por que siempre ponen como ejemplo el declarársele a una chica!!!!

Darien?!

Eh, sí?

Estás bien? –dijo Andrew

Claro, bueno creo que debo irme

Ya te vas? –me dijo una vocecita conocida

Eh, sí –contesté

Es que acaso tu noviecita ya te jaló las orejas? –dijo Serena con una sonrisita burlona

Para tu información, yo no tengo novia!! –le dije y me fui con una expresión de indignado

-------------------------------------------------

Pero qué raro

Creo que está algo triste –dijo Andrew

Porqué? –le pregunté

Creo que no sabe como ser espontáneo Serena

Espontáneo?

Sí, desde que conozco a Darien nunca lo he visto hacer algo sin pensar, y ese pensar lo lleva a que se tarde mucho tiempo, pero mucho tiempo en hacerlo

Vaya –dije en tono triste

Estás preocupada por él?

Ehh, claro que no…………..-mirando hacia donde él había salido-

-------------------------------------------------

Ya sé!!!, a partir de mañana seré más atrevido, mañana…….haré……..no eso no…..mejor, no tampoco, ahhh!!!! Jamás podré ser espontáneo. Y con esa última idea me quedé dormido

Ding, Dong

Qué?

Ding, Dong

Escuché de nuevo el timbre de mi departamento………..

Pues quién viene un sábado?

Ding, Dong

Ya voy!!!

Y cual fue mi asombro cuando la ví, ahí parada, preciosa como siempre………….

Hola –me dijo muy sonrojada

Hola –le contesté

Tarde en darme cuenta que estaba sin camisa y no pude evitar sonrojarme y pedirle que pasara antes de salir corriendo a mi habitación y ponerme una playera………

Y dime cabeza de chorlito, qué te trae por aquí?

Bueno, es que……..ayer te ví muy triste y yo pues………-sonrojada

Está preocupada por mí, está preocupada!!!! –pensé

Eh, y? –le pregunté con cara de curioso

Bueno, es que Andrew me dijo que andabas algo triste por que no sabes como ser espontáneo

Voy a matar a Andrew, voy a matar a Andrew!!!! –pensé

Eh, a sí?

Sí, y pensé que tal vez podría enseñarte a ser un poco más divertido y más espontáneo, digo, si quieres?

Claro que quiero!!! –grité emocionado

Bueno, entonces vamos!! –me dijo

A dónde?

Hay una feria en el parque, y creo que ese es el mejor lugar para empezar, no crees?

Ok, perfecto!, entonces vamos en mi moto

En tu moto?

Sí, porqué?

Eh…-muy sonrojada

Digamos que es tu día de suerte cabeza de chorlito, hoy podrás abrazarme

Eso quisieras tonto!!! –muy sonrojada

Bueno, digo, sino quieres caerte, jeje

Ya vamos!!! –me dijo

---------------------------------------------------

Qué sensación más extraordinaria!!!!!!!, mi cabeza de chorlito está abrazándome!!!!!!!, aunque me gustaría más abrazarla, a lo mejor le pida que maneje la moto, jaja

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Oh oh oh_

Darien?...Darien?!!

Ehh, sí Serena?

Es aquí

Ahh, muy bien, entonces qué hay primero? –le pregunté

Bueno, que no has hecho cuando vas a una feria?

Ehh, bueno, casi no me subo a los juegos

Entonces a que vas tonto!!!, esa es la parte más divertida de venir a estos lugares!!

Es por eso que te elegí como maestra cabeza de chorlito, jaja, bueno entonces, que tal si comemos algo y empezamos con las clases, ok?

Si!!!

Pero cómo comes cabeza de chorlito!!, - dije riendo

Qué te pasa?!!, apenas estoy en pleno crecimiento –me dijo enojada

No te estoy criticando Serena, es que no sabia que comer tanto podía ponerte tan bonita –le dije tiernamente

Pero de dónde rayos salió eso?!!!!! –pensé

Darien?

Ehh, mira Serena, que tal si intentamos eso –dije rápidamente

Patinar?!!!, no!!!, bueno, quieres patinar? –me dijo

Sí –contesté

Bueno, es que la verdad, yo, jeje, no sé patinar

Hay que ser espontáneo el día de hoy cabeza de chorlito!!, vamos!!! –y la tomé de la mano y corrimos hacia la pista

-----------------------------------------------------

Vaya, esto es divertido!!! –gritó emocionada

Que te dije, y eso que no sabías cómo hacerlo, jaja

_I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs_

Y en eso casi se resbala cuando la abracé para impedir su caída, que mirada!!!, sus ojos me están volviendo loco, si tan solo pudiera decirle lo mucho que…………

Darien?, qué tal si empezamos con tu primera lección?

Eh? –sin poder articular ni una palabra

Vamos, tengo una idea!!

-----------------------------------------------------

Ni loco!!!!!!

Vamos, tienes que ser más espontáneo, vamos!!!, heyy señor aquí hay un voluntario!!!

Excelente, vamos chico!!-dijo el encargado

No quiero!! –grité como niño chiquito

No seas llorón Darien, además que es lo peor que te puede pasar?, jejeje –me dijo

Vamos chico!!, hágalo por su linda novia

Heyy, él no es mi………

Y el encargado me jaló hacia el juego. En que me metí?!!!, el juego del splash, ya saben, en el cual te sientas en una tabla hasta que un afortunado te tira de la tabla y caes en un estanque lleno de agua y el premiado es el que logró tirarte!!!, que bárbaros, el premiado debería ser yo………..

Eso Darien!!!

Lo que hago por amor –pensé

Nada!!, el siguiente –grito el encargado

Ayy, pero que afortunado soy, nadie ha logrado tirarme, jeje, esto es fácil –pensé

Ahora, usted señorita –dijo el encargado

Yo?, pero yo no sé tirar muy bien –dijo Serena

Y no le tenga piedad por ser su novio –dijo el encargado

Ya le dije que él no es mi…..

Vamos cabeza de chorlito, a qué no puedes tirarme? –me reí

Ya verás!!!

Primera bola!!!! –grito el encargado

Vamos cabeza de chorlito, es lo mejor que puedes hacer, jeje

Segunda bola!!!!

Creo que me escapé de mojarme

SPLASH!!……………………

Tercera bola!!

Le dí!!!, le dí!!!! –saltando de emoción

Muy bien hecho señorita, aquí esta su premio, un osito de peluche!!

Gracias!!!, hey Darien cómo estás?, jajaja

Mojado gracias a ti cabeza de chorlito –y le sonreí

------------------------------------------------

No puedo creer que me hayas tirado

Bueno, eso te pasa por subestimarme, jejeje, además te ves bien con la camisa mojada

Muy graciosa

Y la abracé, claro que con el propósito de mojarla………….

Darien!!!!, jeje, suéltame

No –le dije

Me estás mojando!!

Eso te pasa por hacerme una travesura

Que te puedo decir, fue el mejor premio que me he ganado, un osito y el verte mojado, jeje

_I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere_

Estábamos tan juntos, abrazados, y podía notar lo sonrojada que estaba en mis brazos………..

Serena, hay algo que…….

Mira Darien!!, Vamos!! –soltándome

Ehhh, ok

-----------------------------------------------

Serena, espérame!!

Vamos Darien, apúrate!!, Vaya!!!

Qué pasa Serena?

Juegos artificiales, no es precioso?!!

Sí, si lo es –y la miré fijamente

Es preciosa, simplemente preciosa, su sonrisa, su mirada, su forma de ser, su espontaneidad………..nadie se había tomado la molestia de convertir un día de mi vida en el más feliz de todos……………

_I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not just somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions_

Serena?

Sí? –y me volteo a ver

Yo, bueno, es que…………

No te gusta?, si no te gusta podemos hacer otra cosa, sólo dime que te gustaría hacer, recuerda que estamos aquí para que seas espontáneo

Me acerqué y la besé tiernamente, que sensación!!!, esto es mucho mejor que un abrazo!!!, definitivamente esto era lo que quería hacer, besar a la chica de la que estoy perdidamente enamorado!!!

_There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation_

Lentamente fuí alejando mis labios de los de ella, esperando alguna respuesta, alguna señal positiva de mi acción espontánea………………..

Tienes 10 –me dijo tiernamente

Cómo? –le pregunté en un susurro

En tu curso de ser espontáneo, jeje

Estoy locamente enamorado de tí Serena –le dije al oído

_All I want to do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you_

-----------------------------------------------------------

Y aquí estoy, felizmente casado desde hace dos años con la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, de mi mundo……………………

Amor, qué tanto haces?

Pensando en ti mi Serena –abrazándola

Te amo Darien

Y yo a ti princesa

_I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again_

Y levantándola en mis brazos y corriendo hacia el mar…………..

Ayyy, amor, qué haces?, me vas a tirar, jajajaja

Estoy siendo espontáneo amor –y le dí un pequeño beso

Bien hecho –me dijo dulcemente

Que te puedo decir, tuve a la mejor maestra!!!

_You know that I'll be there for you in the end_


End file.
